Field of the invention
This invention relates to a compressor, and more particularly to a Scotch-yoke type compressor, in which a piston is slidingly reciprocated in a cylinder, without using a piston rod.
Description of the prior art
In the prior art compressors of the type described, a slider, which interconnects a piston and a crank pin secured to a drive shaft, is positioned externally of the piston, so that a space required for the slider should be provided externally of the piston, thus leading to a difficulty in reducing the size of a compressor.
In addition, an impact sound produced therefrom is considerably high in level, and a lubricating system for piston and slider is complicated and hence not satisfactory in this sense.
The compressor of this type finds a wide application in an electric refrigerator which is operated in a satisfactory environmental condition at a constant rotational speed, and undergoes no limitation arising from a refrigerating period of time. However, if a compressor of this type is applied to a cooler in an automobile, in which a space for a compressor should minimized, then the construction of a compressor becomes complex, and the length of the compressor should be increased in the axial direction of a drive shaft, because the drive shaft is supported in a cantilever fashion. This leads to a limitation on the size of a slider relative to a diameter of a piston (These attempts are disclosed in the Japanese Laid-Open Patent Applications. Nos. 49-56206 and 50-125304.)